Easter Eggs
by heroesneverdie-x
Summary: Alone during Easter, Lila stumbles in front of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. (Late Easter One-Shot)


Lila stood among the grass, watching the little children giggling as they scurried around. She kicked one of the plastic eggs littering the ground, a cheerful girl coming to snatch it up. Lila smiled sadly as she continued to watch the egg hunt in the park. She sighed, giving up as she walked away, ignoring the sounds of happiness and joy behind her.

She walked aimlessly, no direction or destination set in her mind. She clenched her fists, taking deep breaths. _In. Out._ Her eyes stung.

She was a liar. Everyone knew that, and no one would believe anything she said. She changed; she really did after that year, and yet everyone turned their backs on her. And she had to be exposed in the most humiliating way possible.

She put her face in her hands. Salty tears began to run down her skin. Easter was a holiday to spend rejoicing. It was a time for life and second chances, and she was alone. She always had been.

A warm scent floated through the air and reached her nose, the jungle of a bell causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Lila looked up, finding herself outside a bakery. A dark haired girl stood in the doorway, holding it open. "Lila?" she said, concern dancing in her eyes.

Lila wiped the last traces of tears of her face, hoping her eyes didn't look noticeably red and puffy. She brushed back a lock of chocolate hair, stuttering from being caught off guard, "M-Marinette, I didn't expect to see you today."

"It's my family's bakery, after all," she replied. The blackette stepped aside, holding the door open wider. "We're dyeing eggs, if you'd like to join us."

Lila blinked, stunned at the offer. "I'd love to!" she said, smiling.

Marinette led the brunette inside, the latter breathing in the permanent smell of sugar and chocolate. The two walked into the kitchen.

"Marinette," her father said, looking up to greet them. "You didn't tell us you'd be bringing a friend."

"It's a little unexpected," Marinette said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Well, we don't mind either way," her mother joined in. "Welcome." Lila looked happily on the family, the closeness and support just as sweet as the desserts they made.

Lila turned to the table, strewn with paper. Bowls of water sat alongside food dye.

"So Lila, right?" Marinette's father asked her.

"Yes," Lila nodded, not wanting to mess up such a good opportunity to be accepted.

"Why don't you grab a bowl and let Marinette teach you how to dye an egg? She'd love to show you. We'll go grab some vinegar for the dying solution."

"Thank you Mr. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette joined the brunette, "Ready to start, Lila?"

She explained all the instructions and soon the two had eggs in ladles lying in their bowls. After a few minutes, Lila pulled hers out. Only half of the egg was dyed in the bright orange she wanted while the other was still white.

"Um, Marinette, I think I did something wrong."

"Hm?" Marinette looked up. "Oh, You just forgot to turn the egg during the dying process, that's all! If you turn it next time, you'll get the entire egg."

Lila nodded, and soon she pulled out a fully dyed egg. She beamed with excitement, turning to Marinette, only to flick her ladle. The egg went flying across the room and drops of dye splattered over the two girls. There was an awkward pause, causing Lila to blush. Then came the laugh, like the sound of stars twinkling in the night sky. Lila looked stunned at the other, still in shock at the incident. Yet, she couldn't help but join Marinette. The laughter was contagious.

"I guess that egg's gone, huh?" Lila said, wiping some of the dying mixture off her face.

"Well, we've got plenty more," Marinette said as she pulled out a pink egg, one half darker than the other. She surveyed it, turning it around before placing it to dry. "Not what I was going for, but I like it."

Lila grabbed another egg, ready to try again. After a few minutes, she carefully pulled it out, making sure she didn't catapult it again. She smiled, looking at the egg's ruby surface, pleased with the fact that she had coated it all this time. She placed it next to the others.

"Good job, Lila! Looks like you got it," Marinette said, adding her own egg to the rest.

Soon the number of eggs grew, a plethora of colors highlighting the area.

Marinette looked at the clock, "Wow, time flies!" She giggled. "It's late and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your family, Lila. I'll walk you out."

Lila waved goodbye to the bakers, the bell now a familiar sound that sparked a smile. "Thank you, Marinette. You don't know how much this meant to me."

"No problem, Lila. I'll always be here if you need me." She paused, her mouth forming an oh. "Wait here; I forgot something."

Lila looked on confused as she watched the other head back inside, leaving the lingering tingle of the bell. She stared at the ground, finding the wait taking ages, though in reality would've been a mere minute.

The dark-haired girl returned, a small wire basket in her hand. Inside the silver lining, laid in a white pink polka dotted handkerchief, were two dyed eggs. One was a bright sunset red while the other was a dark pink. Lila took the basket wordlessly, recognizing the red one as her second attempt, her first successful one, and the pink one as Marinette's two-hued one.

"I figured that you'd like to keep these. As a sort of souvenir before you eat them," Marinette said. "You can't keep them for long though."

Lila beamed, holding the wired basket like it was her lifeline, "Thank You."

The two locked eyes, olive green against ocean blue. The girls hugged and Lila walked away with a tint on her cheeks.

 **A/N: A _very_ late Easter One-Shot for the Underrated Easter Challenge on Miraculous Amino. Now extended from 648 words to over 1,000!**


End file.
